Incomplete
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Écrit depuis un moment, ce texte est le prologue d'"Une part de toi" si cela vous intéresse en attendant la suite. Je suis TRES longue a poster la suite de mes fics mais ça revient tout doucement Warning: Major Character Death, slash Mcdanno. Inspire par "Incomplete" des Backstreet Boys.


_Voici une deathfic mais qui a une saveur particulière celle-ci. Je la dédie à l'amour de ma vie disparu beaucoup trop tôt il y a presque huit ans, mon ange gardien, mon Cyril. La chanson utilisée est « Incomplete » des Backstreet Boys. Et ceux qui me suivent sur LMDS ou , c'est le prologue de « Une part de toi », qui n'est pas encore terminée donc j'attendrai l'ultime chapitre pour la poster ici._

_Disclaimer : cette chanson et cette série ne m'appartiennent pas. Propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs. Je ne me fais aucun profit sur ces écrits._

Empty spaces filled me up with holes

Distant faces with no places left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Un bureau. Une plage. Une chambre. Un bar. Une cuisine… autant d'endroits que nous avions tellement fréquentés tous les deux, où nous n'avions jamais tu notre amour, nous moquant comme jamais des regards qui nous entouraient. Ils étaient lointains pour nous. Connus ou non.

Ces endroits me semblaient si vides aujourd'hui sans toi, même avec nos amis, notre famille. Toutes les personnes qui avaient appris à nous respecter et à nous aimer pour ce que l'on était.

A chaque fois, cela me donnait un souvenir, une image de toi et à ce moment personne ne savait où j'étais parti.

I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.

J'essayais d'avancer. De tenter de mettre les choses au passé. Comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était impossible. Les souvenirs restaient à jamais gravés.

Je ne pouvais plus m'endormir dans notre chambre sans penser à notre premier Je t'aime, à nos premiers ébats, nos câlins de réconfort après une affaire nous touchant d'un peu trop près. Une partie de moi était toujours éveillée.

Mon cœur était brisé à jamais et je ne saurai pas si je trouverai la force un jour de trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer.

Car je me sentais tellement incomplet.

Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby

It's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake.

Certains me disaient que je devrai avancer. Toujours les mêmes voix. Les mêmes personnes.

Mais j'avais beau vouloir bouger. Je me sentais terriblement seul sur cette planète immense.

J'avais tellement de regrets aujourd'hui. Un plus particulier que les autres. Celui de t'avoir laissé partir du bureau après un malentendu. Après que cette femme ait tenté de m'embrasser.

J'avais lu sur ton visage tant de colère, de fatigue et une question : aurai-je fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ? Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. Tu ne m'avais pas laissé le temps de me justifier.

I'd try to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.

Tous ces souvenirs j'essayais de les garder. Pour éviter de voir ton visage défait. Comme si je t'avais brisé par un simple baiser que je n'avais pas accepté.

Tu ne m'avais pas laissé le temps de te dire au revoir. Tu t'étais tellement pressé. Tu étais tellement entêté parfois.

On m'avait dit que tu n'avais pas souffert. Le coup du lapin : classique ! Tu étais mort seul, dans cette voiture renversée ! Sans personne à tes côtés ! Le cœur brisé ! Un chauffeur ivre qui s'en était réchappé et que tu n'auras su éviter !

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone).

Je savais bien que je ne devrais pas te blâmer. Si seulement tu m'avais laissé te dire la vérité. Que cette femme et moi c'était bien du passé.

Mais je ne t'avais pas arrêté. Je t'avais laissé affronter l'arrivée dans un nouveau monde seul.

Et maintenant je me retrouvais seul.

I'd try to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.

Porter et poser ce cercueil au cimetière. Avoir les mains soutenues par nos amis. Par notre fille.

Tenter de retenir les larmes. Des larmes de rage, de colère, de tristesse.

Rage contre ce chauffeur.

Colère profonde contre l'autre là pour avoir tout déclenché. Colère contre toi pour ne pas m'avoir écouté mais surtout parce que tu m'avais laissé.

Tristesse parce que ça faisait un an que tu m'avais quitté et que ce sentiment était toujours là.

Je savais que d'où tu étais, tu devais être en train de veiller sur nous. Sur Grace. Sur moi. Sur nous tous. Comme l'homme aimant et protecteur que tu avais toujours été.

Moi j'avais toujours été avare de mots. Mais on aurait dit que tu me comprenais.

Par des simples gestes, des simples baisers, la façon que j'avais de t'aimer : j'avais tenté de tout te donner. Et pourtant ce n'était pas assez.

Mais Dieu seul savait combien je t'ai aimé ! Que je t'aime encore ! Et que je t'aimerai toujours !

Toi mon âme sœur, mon guide, mon meilleur ami, ma joie de vivre ! Mon bien-aimé, ma destinée… mon époux !

Toi mon Danno…

Je ne t'oublierai jamais…

Incomplete…

Fin.


End file.
